Certain pharmaceuticals for injection must be stored and transported in a jell format. Unfortunately, these pharmaceuticals in the jell format are too viscous for direct injection. Some of these jells are utilized in chemotherapy.
A preferred jell here used would comprise a cytotoxant and a bulking agent. A preferred low viscosity diluent would comprise a vaso-constricting agent. The jell or high viscosity factor contains a cytotoxin mixed with a biocompatible bulking agent. The diluent or lower viscosity factor comprises a vaso-constrictor to inhibit blood supply to the tumor.
Presence of the bulking agent structures stabilizes the location of the implant within the tumor so as to retain the most effective positioning for the most protracted time period possible. Unfortunately, this effect is of short duration. Thus mixing is required immediately prior to injection. By way of example, a common injected dosage included 9 cc of jell with 0.9 cc of diluent.
The present solution to this problem is to package, store and ship the diluent in one syringe and the jell in another syringe. Immediately before injection, the two separate syringes are opened and connected to a mixing manifold. Thereafter, injection to and from each syringe occurs. Finally, when mixture has occurred, substantially all of the mixed jell and diluent is injected to one syringe--for example the syringe that originally transported the jell. Thereafter, injection conventionally occurs.
The manipulation of two separate glass syringes to a separate fitting immediately prior to injection is burdensome and unduly complex for the modern medical environment. What is needed is a unitary assembly which is self contained and user friendly to the required mixing.
With these pharmaceuticals, another problem exists. Specifically, they must sometimes be injected at relatively great depth into the human body. For example, in certain chemotherapy applications, relatively viscous solutions are utilized to inject and thereafter hold the chemotherapy solutions adjacent a tumor site. Unfortunately, such injection must occur through a long (in the range of seven inches) needle. This requires power for injection that cannot be conveniently supplied by a single digit--without the person administering the dose have discomfort accompanied by both fatigue and effort tremulation of the injecting digit and hand. The device of this disclosure is directed specifically at this problem.